martintvfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackboard Jungle Fever
Blackboard Jungle Fever was the 17th overall episode of Martin and the 17th episode of Season 1 which aired on the FOX TV network on January 21, 1993. It was directed by Gerren Keith and written by Jane Milmore and Billy Van Zandt. Synopsis Martin hosts Career Day at his old elementary school and is hit on by his former third-grade teacher. When Gina walks in, she misunderstands the scene and dumps him.. Plot summary Martin returns to his elementary school to participate in Career Day. He discovers his favorite 3rd grade teacher, Ms. Trinidad, is still teaching there. They decide to go out to eat and catch up on old times. They end up at his apartment where she begins making moves on him, just as Gina walks in. She tells Gina that Martin made the unwanted advance on her, and Gina runs out in anger. The next day, Martin returns to the school to confront his former teacher. She makes another move on him in the classroom, but this time Gina's watching and she's ready to defend her man! Did You Know? Trivia/notes *'Note:' Tichina Arnold (Pam) and Jon Gries (Shawn) both credited credited, but do not appear in the episode. *The title of the episode is a play on the titles of both the 1955 Glenn Ford, Sidney Poitier and Vic Morrow movie Blackboard Jungle and the 1991 Spike Lee directed film Jungle Fever. Scene excerpt ;Charcter quotes ---- *'Ms. Trinidad:' Martin, don't fight this! Don't you want me? *'Gina:' carrying a gym bag No bitch, I want you!! *'Ms. Trinidad:' to be shocked Gina! *'Gina:' That's right, "Gina!" And how did you know my name was Gina? Last night you called me by my name before Martin even mentioned it. I never realized it until I went home. So that makes you a liar! off earrings *'Gina:' bag on desk, taking out sneakers and Vaseline And if there is one thing that I hate more than a liar, is a liar who tried to steal my man. *'Gina:' off shoes, then charges towards Ms. Trinidad until Martin gets in the way and stops her If you go near Martin again, I ma hurt you, you got that girlfriend? Huh? ---- Connections ;References *''Blackboard Jungle'' (1955 film) - the film's title is referenced to in the episode's title *''Jungle Fever'' (1991 film) - the film's title is referenced to in the episode's title Cast Starring *Martin Lawrence as Martin Payne / Edna "Mama" Payne / Sheneneh Jenkins / Elroy Preston / Bob / King Beef *Tisha Campbell as Gina Waters *Tichina Arnold as Pamela James (credited only) *Thomas Mikal Ford as Tommy Strawn *Carl Anthony Payne II as Cole Brown Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jon Gries as Shawn McDermott (as Jonathan Gries) (credited only) *Garrett Morris as Stan Winters *Beverly Johnson as Miss Trinidad *Brandon Quintin Adams as Boy #2 (as Brandon Adams) *Valentino D. Harrison as Boy #1 (as Valentino D. Harrison Jr.) *Arthur Reggie III as Arthur *Bentley Kyle Evans as TV Voice-over (voice) *Jane Milmore as TV Voice-over (voice) *Bennie R. Richburg, Jr. as TV Voice-over (voice) More external links * Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes